


Like Warmth, Like Safety, Like Home

by Comp_Lady



Series: He Told Me I Was Holy [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alex and Eliza are the focus, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Corporal Punishment, F/M, Flogging, Hurt/Comfort, Kneeling, OW, Punishment, The Elams is more background in this one, With a rubber flogger, panicked thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comp_Lady/pseuds/Comp_Lady
Summary: There is nothing to be enjoyed in a punishment.The muscles in her arm burns as she points to the corner, continues to do so while she puts away the cuffs and cleans the flogger and wipes down the bench. All while holding a silent conversation with John while she does so. The moment John gives her The Nod she’s moving back to Alex, letting John finish up in the cleanup. Her heart breaks with watery eyes look up to her, just a little lost when he sees her. All she wants now is to bundle him close.





	Like Warmth, Like Safety, Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wellreadfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellreadfan/gifts).



Eliza is relentless when doling out a punishment. Barely giving Alex time to breathe or brace himself. He’s bent over a bench in the playroom, biting down on the leather padding with his hand fisted in his hair. Tears stream down his face. He hasn’t been asked to count the strikes, just endure, and he’s grateful for that. Eliza’s hand on his lower back and the cuffs around his ankles holding him in place. Each snap of the rubber flogger against his ass and thighs steals his breath and rings in his ears. It’s done when he feels the ankle cuffs fall away, he stays in place though, hiccuping small sobs and hoping that this marks the end of the punishment entirely.

“To the corner. Go kneel until I say otherwise.”

Alex does, legs weak and wobbly, he has to be careful not to fall. There’s no kneeling cushion available for him, and Alex has to bite back the urge to ask for one. This isn’t about his comfort. John would probably bring him one if asked but that would be undermining Eliza. All of which would just land him in more trouble.

So he kneels, legs shaking under him as he does. John sits down next to him in a chair, book balanced on one knee. Alex is acutely aware of every noise made in the room. Little thumps as Eliza puts things away, the rasp of paper as John turns a page. He winces as a particularly loud thunk echoes through the room, and John reaches out to pat his shoulder. She’s so angry. It’s all his fault. She’s so angry and this wouldn’t be happening if he had just  _ listened _ . But he never can, he always fucks things up. Everything he touches. Because he’s such a—

John squeezes his shoulder, firm grip jerking Alex out of his thoughts. It doesn’t last long though. Soon Alex is back to clenching his hands, knuckles going white. Thoughts circling the drain rapidly. Anxiety and fear making his gut churn, barely held at bay by John’s presence.

It feels like an eternity has passed when Alex feels cool fingers on his shoulder, sliding under his chin to tilt his head up and cup his jaw. Tears cloud over Alex’s vision, spilling over when he blinks. Eliza sweeps them away with a soft touch.

“What’s your color, baby?” she asks, voice softer than cotton. Smoother than silk. Eliza sounds warm, like home and comfort and safety.

Color? Color, checking in. Is he okay.

“Gre- green?”

Pretty eyebrows knit together in concern.

“Nnnnyellow? I don’t know, Ma’am. M’sorry, I’m sorry I—”

Eliza shushes him, crouching down so she can hold him close. “That’s ok, darling. My good boy, you’re done now. You listened so well and you were so good, I’m proud of you.”

That’s all Alex needs to sag against her, eyes burning with more tears. Twisting his body so he can bury his face against her neck. Hand twisting in the soft material of her shirt. “I was bad, I made you angry.”

“I’m not angry anymore though, baby. You proved that you can listen and be good. It’s all okay now, no more anger.” Eliza rubs his back, cooing words of comfort when he makes a low keening noise and tries to shift closer. Carefully she pulls him up and towards the playroom’s bed, supporting him when his legs falter.

“Are you hungry?” she asks once he’s stretched out on the bed.

He shakes his head.

“Thirsty?”

Another shake.

A water bottle and some finger-foods are still placed within easy reach for him. Alex bunches his pillow up. Clutching it tight to his chest and listening to the shuffle of his wife gathering her supplies from the little cabinet near the bed. He doesn’t hesitate to turn when his skin starts to crawl with loneliness. Voice croaking when he calls out “Betsy?” Tears starting to blur his vision again as he reaches out for her.

She’s there in an instant. Interlocking their fingers and scooting up the bed so he can rest his head in her lap.

“Oh Alex, my darling Alex. I love you so much,” she murmurs.

When he’s calm again Eliza leans over and snags the jar she had been digging out. Smoothing a hand through his hair when he huffs at being jostled. Alex hisses shortly after at the first touch of the bruise cream against his ass. Her touch just a shade too much. The slightest pressure making his breath hitch. Eliza immediately pauses, leaning over to shower his face with kisses and whisper apologies. Lightening her touch as much as possible after that. Letting the familiar scent of the homemade cream fill the room and calm him down even more. So that by the time she’s done Alex is blinking sleepily at her.

There’s no ceremony after that. She leave the capped mason jar on the bedside table. Tugging the thick comforter up over them both and gathering Alex to her. Carding her hands through his silky hair and rubbing his back. Carefully easing away the soreness in his lower back with deft finger. Alex curls against her, exhausted and content.

“I love you, my precious Alex. I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come visit me on tumblr!](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com)


End file.
